The Lion King: Shattered
by Shayu Wolf
Summary: TLK, Original Content, SH: What do you do when all that you love is torn to pieces? you get a 2nd chance; you take the slate and wipe it clean, but realize that you've been dragged down into something twisted? Run away to Hell.. Away from responsibility..
1. Chapter 1 Night and The Spirit of Life

This is my pilot chapter of my first real fanfiction. I'd love some critique, but I'll go ahead and warn you, if you're here for the silent hill and nothing else, LOOK ELSEWHERE, at least for a while. The silent hill content won't be rolling for quite a while and even though it is an important plot device, it defiantly takes a back seat to The Lion King, and my original content..

On one last note before we begin, there is a rated M uncut version of this chapter found at: "The Lion King: Shattered Uncut"

-\\-||-ll-||-/-

Through the lunar fields, night flowers bloomed. A special night. Nature showed it's true beauty. Fire flies danced about the pedals of the moonlit flowers. Danced through the tall grass, and flickered their soft lights. Peace had befallen the savannah, an unusual peace, along with it, a strange euphoria hung in the air. Two lions, two as one, sat beneath the old tree. The tree stood alone in the field and in it sat an old baboon; he watched the pair of large cats sitting below. They sat side by side, their backs to the base of the tree; they looked together, out on the field glowing with the blue midnight flowers. The gentle scent of the flowers wafted through the cool night air and touched their noses. The pedals and grass swayed in the soft breeze and produced the only sound to break the tranquil silence.

"It's beautiful isn't 'tit?"

They both turned their heads to look up into the tree where the baboon sat.

"Only happens once every year."

The baboon stood propping himself up with his staff he kept close at hand.

"It is on this night that the spirits come down to walk amongst the flowers."

He rested one hand against the tree in which he stood.

"It is a beautiful, special night. Certainly the last one you'd want to spend alone."

"What about you?"

The honey colored lioness certainly spoke for the both of them, in wondering where the old baboon stood in terms of any sort of intimacy.

"Oh do not worry child, old Rafiki was not always the old tree hermit you know today."

Rafiki chuckled the way he always did in his warm, comforting, seemingly hoarse voice. It certainly showed his age, but he was far biting the dust. The way he swung from the vines and his full hearted laugh certainly showed how much life was still in him.

"When I was a young one, I had de attention of aaall deh' pretty ladies, but that was before even your daddy's daddy's time. To be the Shaman is an honored duty that has been passed down for generations. I am happy to take on such an important duty."

"But did you ever have someone special in particular?"

The young lioness certainly seemed bent on delving into the old baboon's past, but he himself seemed to regard it with little importance.

"Dare' is much I could tell you about my younger days child, but dat' is a story for another time."

The darker black maned lion took a few steps out from the tree in the direction of the glowing fields but paused in his pace to turn his gaze and flick his companion, the lioness, across the side of her head with his tail. He called for her attention.

"Hey."

She turned her head back around to face him.

"Huh?"

"Com'on."

He smiled at her before turning and resuming his pace, walking out towards the field of moonlit flowers. She sprinted at double his pace quickly catching up beside her fellow lion, rubbing up against him before taking a step to the side, letting a small gap form between them.

The monkey watched from his tree as they disappeared into the lush tall grass. The wind blew through the tree carrying with it little bits of leaves and dirt. It blew through the baboon's hair as he looked up and spoke to the sky.

"Yes, yes, you were quite right. I should never have doubted you."

"No you shouldn't have."

A large golden lion with a thick brown mane stepped out from behind the tree and sat just below Rafiki. The monkey's gaze out towards the field was not broken; he did not look below at his visitor as he addressed him.

"Hello Mufasa"

The Lions gaze did not turn towards the monkey either, he too simply gazed out onto the field blooming with the lunar flowers.

"They really are beautiful this year, aren't they Rafiki?"

The old baboon sat and crossed his legs, closing his eyes to meditate.

"They are indeed Mufasa, they are indeed..."

The couple treaded through the tall grass at a brisk pace, exploring their almost alien surroundings. Such beauty was not commonly found in such a bland area. As they passed into a small patch cleared of grass, the lioness stopped in her tracks and sat down in front of one of the blooming flowers.

"Aren't they pretty?"

She leaned over and sniffed the flower, taking in the pleasant fragrance.

"Mhmm."

He stopped and gazed at her until she turned, and her eyes met his. She smiled at him, the same soft smile slowly spreading across his face. Across his left eye was a scar. He was a young lion, naive and full of life, but that scar was the one thing upon him that spoke experience.

"Hey!"

He lowered his head playfully, his face filling with sudden excitement.

"Let's go see if we can find one of those spirits!"

He started off in their previous direction. She giggled at him as he did.

"Kovu, I think those are just legends"

He looked over his shoulder at her and spoke in his stuck up proud tone.

"Awww, what is it? You scared?"

He shot her a smart look leaving her to shake her head.

"No I just-"

He turned, walked back over to her, the smart expression still on his face, lifted a paw and gave her a quick shove.

"Scaredy Cat!"

He quickly turned and broke off into a dash.

"Hey!"

She quickly hopped to her feet and was after him.

"Com'on!"

He shouted back laughing as he sprinted on, she close at his heels laughing as well.

"Com'on Kiara catch me if you can!

The two lions ran on and on in their playful game through the grassy fields. Their innocent laughs showed the children in them to still be well and alive, even as they were growing up to be a fine king, and a fine queen. Their little game of tag carried them farther and farther away from the large tree from which they had departed. They ran on underneath the stars, shining bright symbols of the afterlife watching over them in their playful pursuit. The two ran on carefree. They ran on until Kovu reached the top of a shallow cliff and stopped. He quickly turned around to try and stop his charging mate, but it was too late and he ended up catching Kiara with his forelegs as she collided with him, sending the two of them tumbling, and laughing down the large, however shallow cliff side. The two landed with Kovu on his back and Kiara standing proudly on top of him with her paws against his chest.

"Not bad! You pinned me."

She shot him the same proud look that he usually showed her in such times of triumph. Kovu however wasn't contempt to be showed up in such a way, he smirked at her.

"Well now if you could just be a little quieter than a charging rhino maybe you could-"

His retort was turned to a throaty jumble as she pressed a paw against the front of his neck. A little smirk of amusement still hung on her face.

"Can't you just let me have that? I thought you were proud of me."

He pried her paw away from his throat with his forepaws.

"I'm, sorry"

His voice and expression were hinted with a bit of shame as he managed to spit it out.

"I am"

He smiled again and carefully rolled her off of him before standing back to his feet. She pressed her chest against his as he stood, hugging him.

"Do you think we should go back? We're pretty far out here."

"We'll be fine, and if danger comes near"

He gave her his look once again, that prideful smirk, the prideful voice.

"I'll keep you safe"

She giggled at him.

"You really think you're tough huh?"

"Uh... Yeah!"

He smiled at her as she laughed a bit more at the cocky look in his eyes. She knew that he would throw himself in the face of any danger to protect her.

"Alright tough guy"

She turned and brushed up next to him.

"Take me home"

He fixed his gaze on her as she walked right up next to him.

"Ok, come on, let's see if we can find a way around this cliff"

They were soon off in a much calmer stroll, it was certainly so in comparison to their previous mad dash across the grasslands. As they walked close to one another, they were silent. There wasn't a need for words, they were unified. They were sure that they were as close as they could possibly be. After a good while, the two lions came across a rise in the land that led them up around the cliff. As they climbed around the ridge the two of them spotted an unfamiliar lioness sitting at the edge of the drop off. She looked quite pale to Kiara, if it was not only the moonlight reflecting off her fur. The lioness had also caught Kovu's attention as well and after a mutual glance between the two of them, they approached the lioness. Kiara snuck a glance down at her own fur in the moonlight for comparison, looking back up before Kovu could notice. The lioness was indeed pale. Kovu himself made a slight effort to make a bit of noise, planting his feet heavily and stepping on dead grass, as he approached the lioness so as not to take her by surprise or scare her. Her gaze remained fixed out over the land until the two of them were right upon her.

"Hello"

Kiara's voice broke the lioness's gaze, and grasped her attention. The lioness twisted her head around to see the two of them before turning to wholly face them.

"Oh hello, young ones."

Kovu raised a brow realizing he didn't recognize the lioness. Kiara had lived with the main pride her whole life and was much quicker to recognize it's members, or to recognize someone as foreign. Kovu however had only been with the main pride for a number of months, and was a tad slow at recognition. Kiara was, perhaps, also a bit more of a people person than Kovu was. Kovu was cautious, not recognizing the lioness as a member of the pride. He took a moment to confirm his suspicion.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I am not"

A trace of worry crossed her face.

"I do not wish to intrude upon your territory. I like to come here every year to watch the flowers bloom"

It put Kovu at a bit of ease knowing the supposed intentions of the lioness. Kiara hadn't been worried in the first place. She was more trusting of outsiders thanks to her experience with Kovu, back when he was an outsider.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

Kiara spoke gently to the lioness trying to make her feel comfortable around the two of them. She took another moment to gaze out over the cliff onto the field of flowers expanding to the horizon, just as the lioness had been doing.

"Are you, a rouge?"

Kovu was a bit cold in his questions but his intensions were to make sure the lioness, or her own pride, would not cause any harm to the pride he had now come to be happily a part of. The lioness giggled to herself.

"Well yes and no dear, I am here by myself, but I do have quite a large family, and I couldn't tell you whether or not some of them may have had the same idea as me."

Concern crept back into Kovu's expression and voice, Kiara began to worry herself that Kovu might do something rash.

"So there are more of you then?"

The lioness gave him a small smile trying to take him off edge.

"I am not really sure dear, I really don't know, but we mean no harm, and we will be gone by the morning"

Just as the tension was building, a firefly flew by and landed on Kovu's nose. His eyes were quickly drawn to the flickering light. Kiara then caught him by surprise, tackling him by the nose.

"Got him!"

The firefly quickly took off and flew away as Kiara collided with Kovu, causing him to fall over backwards. Kovu hit the ground with a vocalized "Oomph!," Kiara once again on top of him, this time with a small frown on her face.

"I didn't get him"

Kovu smiled sarcastically before rolling her off the top of him, her frown deepening as she hit the ground.

"You're just mad because I used to not be able to pin you"

Kovu rolled his eyes.

"You're blowing my ego way out of proportion."

The lioness spoke drawing their attention back to her.

"My, you two certainly seem lively, are you together?"

"Well…I mean… yeah"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

The two of them replied simultaneously, Kiara being more direct and curious to the nature of the lioness's question. Kovu however was somewhat reluctant to share personal matters with someone so foreign. Despite how passively cold Kovu was behaving towards her the lioness retained her friendly smile.

"I can tell by your behavior dear. The behavior of both of you"

Kovu's disposition soured ever further. It was discomforting to him that she was able to read the two of them so well.

The lioness's gaze shifted to Kovu, she had obviously noticed the small change in his expression. She looked him straight into the eyes, and seemed to test him further, as her innocent smile turned to more of a grin.

"Can I also guess that you are the royal airs to the Pridelands?"

"How do you know-"

"Kovu"

Kiara cut him off. His voice was quite harsh and she feared what he might have said had she not quelled him. The grin faded from the lionesses face.

"How do you know this?"

Kiara was sure to put her question gentler then she suspected her mate would have.

"Call it an old princess's intuition"

"I'm sorry about him"

Kiara's words stung Kovu, but he remained silent, his spite beginning to build.

"Sometimes he just gets-"

"What is your name young one?"

Kiara paused for a moment.

"Kiara"

"Kiara, why do you undermine your mate?"

Kovu's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. Kiara was unsure of what to say.

"Well I…"

She trailed off into silence.

"By silencing him, you patronize him when he is only trying to safeguard you. While he is silent, you have likely upset him."

Kovu was surprised; he had not expected the lioness to take his side. Kiara turned to Kovu and looked to him with apologetic eyes. She caught his frown and new that the lioness was right.

"Many things in life will break you alone, but if you are together you will be invulnerable. You must support one another and stand in unison. Together you will make a wonderful King and Queen. If there is something the two of you do not agree on, then discuss it together, but to undermine one another is most unwise and the two of you may end up pit against one another."

Kovu kept his eyes on the lioness. He was still wary and was unsure of whether or not she was trying to pull something. She certainly seemed sincere but he wasn't going to risk anything with his beloved.

The lioness smiled again, a sincere smile.

"Kovu I know you do not trust me, and I do not blame you. I am an outsider, and I take no insult or grief from your distrust. I am just glad we have gotten to talk."

He was quiet for a moment, Kiara, who was snuggled up next to him, was as well. She wouldn't interrupt him this time.

"Why is that?"

"It's always wonderful to help the younger generation. I will not burden you much longer. Just remember, there will be great trials ahead of you both, and the only way you will get through them, is together"

The lioness gave them one final smile, and turned to walk away. Kovu at last turned his full attention away from the lioness to look his mate deeply in the eyes. The gaze lasted several moments until something he forgot to ask popped into his head. He looked around and shouted.

"Hey! What's your!"

But where he expected to see the lioness he saw nothing.

"name…"

Only grass and glowing flowers, stretching on and on, all the way to the black horizon. A small flash of light flickered into sight, followed by a low rumble coming from the general direction the lioness had left in. The stars were slowly being blotted out, one by one, by an approaching storm cloud. Another flash of lightning lit up the distant sky.

"I think we should take shelter Kovu."

"Yeah…"

She took a moment, even as the ominous clouds drew ever nearer.

"Is something wrong?"

He seemed dazed starring off into the distance.

"Kovu?"

He snapped from his daze and looked at her.

"Huh? No, I'm fine."

"Come on"

She smiled.

"Let's find shelter before we get drenched"

He took a moment to examine his surroundings, starting off in a steady pace, his mate close behind. He eventually spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face it he saw a small cave beneath a few large rocks. The wind had already begun to pick up.

"There."

He pointed out his finding with his nose. She immediately perked.

"Looks cozy enough. Race ya!"

She gave him a gentle kick in the ribs with her hind leg and took off in a dead sprint for the cave. He smiled and quickly made chase. It didn't take him long to catch up to her, just as she was about to reach the entrance to the cave, he was upon her. He tackled her playfully, sending the two of them tumbling into the cave, this time with Kovu ending up on top. He was filled with excitement, the thunder and lightning hardly phased him as it began raining outside. His eyes met with hers as she looked up at him and they shared another long gaze... But there was something devious in her eyes.

"What's that look?"

She was asking _him_ the question. She must have seen the same thing in his eyes as well.

"Well I... um-"

She slowly leaned up and touched her nose to his as he mumbled, hinting to him, what to do next. Picking up on her cue, he gently pressed his lips against hers, the two of them closing their eyes, kissing passionately. His paws slipped outwards from her chest to the cave floor as he gently came down on top of her, her head dropping to rest softly against the rock. His eyes popped open in surprise as she wrapped her hind legs around his waist.

She was hinting him to mate with her!

His heart began beating fast. He looked to her for further confirmation. Certainly he must have been mistaken, but in her eyes he saw it. He saw her desire, there was no mistake. She wanted to join, and become one. He was nervous, and while it was needless to say he wanted to do the same just as much as she did, he had always considered her innocence to be something that she cherished. The thought of stealing something so precious away from her sickened him, but if she was ready to give it away…

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She replied to him nervously.

"I'm sure"

-/-||-ll-||-\\-

I certainly hope you have enjoyed!

Please critique! Constructively!

-Shayu


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Glory

Well here it is people, chapter 2! I hope it doesn't disappoint after that pilot! I love all of my readers, you guys motivate me to write more! So without further ado, I give you... your... chapter...2...

-\\-||-ll-||-/-

Her honey colored fur glowed gold in the warm light of the rising sun. She padded along gracefully, a true beauty. Dust blew gently around her, blades of grass danced in the gentle breeze. The sky was a strong steel blue, the sun just reaching it's height in the center of the sky. All was peacefully quiet aside from the occasional croaking of frogs in the watering hole nearby. Nature was a beautiful thing to behold, but it was nothing compared to the lioness before him.

"Kovu!"

He snapped out of his daze.

"huh!"

She giggled looking over her shoulder at him. She had obviously been trying to get his attention for several moments.

"What're you staring at?"

He replied in his smart Alec voice, his head lowered in a predatory position.

"You"

She smiled and laughed a bit more, stopping to sit in front of one of the flowers growing out of a patch of grass. The flower was beginning wither, but it still retained it's beauty.

"They're still so beautiful"

He sat beside her and glanced at it briefly but his attention was fixed on her.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you Kiara"

She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving his expression to melt into a dumb smile, his mouth hanging open. The tall grass around him waved in the wind, dust blew past carrying the pleasant aromas of the Savannah. Her touch always melted away the ice around his heart. Being around her brought peace to him and serenaded is worries. She was a calming beauty.

_She truly has made me a better lion._

She flicked his thigh with her tail gently as she turned to resume her pace, knocking him out of another one of his dazes. Her voice was filled with laughter.

"What is with you today?"

"I dunno"

An ecstatic smile spread across his face.

"It's like I've rediscovered life!"

He stood and stretched

"I feel so alive!"

Kovu quickly caught up with her, purposefully brushing up against her, but her tone became solemn.

"Well we can't put it off for long."

"Huh?"

He turned to her, his muzzle hanging open slightly in confusion.

"We need to tell daddy, better sooner than later."

"Oh great"

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze once again forwards, lowering his head.

"Better we tell him then he find out on his own"

"I can here him now, yelling about how we didn't ask his permission or something stupid like that"

There was a coarse silence that lasted for quite a while, dread building in each of them as they neared pride rock. Kovu had hoped the walk home would last forever; the thought of dealing with her father stressed him out like nothing else did. They were soon taking their first dreadful steps up pride rock. Kiara finally broke the silence.

"You're not ashamed of this are you?"

"Absolutely not!"

He was quick to reply.

"I don't regret anything that happened last night."

Kovu was just about to set foot into the cave when she stopped him.

"Wait."

He looked to her as she threw her foreleg in front of him.

"Let me tell him by myself"

He frowned

"Don't you think we should do this together?"

"If you come with me to tell him, he's just going to take it out on you."

His expression saddened even further. She was right. He would never take his anger out on his "little girl", but he was another story all together. While he and Simba had grown much closer since he had joined the family, this would definitely be enough to set Simba off, and he would be the perfect target.

"Ok"

She gave him a faint smile.

"he'll get used to the idea Kovu I promise."

She turned and took her first dreadful steps into the both, metaphorical and literal lion's den.

An expression of relief and joy covered Simba's face as he saw his beloved daughter enter the cave.

"Kiara! Where have you been? You and Kovu, we've been looking for you two."

She smiled, happy that her father was pleased to see her.

"I'm ok daddy, I just got caught out in the rain last night."

"Was Kovu with you?"

She nodded.

"Yes he was."

"Good"

There was an expression of concern on his face.

"I don't want you going that far out by yourself"

"There is..."

She was nervous and almost fell quiet.

"...something I need to tell you"

He smiled and approached her, sitting down directly in front of her.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart."

Simba spoke to her in his gentle fatherly tone, a tone she knew he would drop as soon as she managed to spit out what was on the tip of her tongue.

"Daddy..."

She swallowed nervously.

"...umm..."

"What is it?"

His smile was warm, ignorant of the knowledge he was about to be passed.

"I... I-I'm Pregnant"

Kovu, who was lying at the mouth of the cave, cringed as Simba's shouted.

"WHAT!"

He didn't expect much less of him; it was just like Simba to overreact to things like this.

"Whe- Bu- It- You-!... Where's Kovu!

"Well he's-"

"Why isn't he here with you!"

"Well we kind of thought you might react like this so-"

"React like what! Concerned! I can't believe-"

"Simba!"

Nala stepped in making her way inside the cave.

She looked over to Kiara.

"Run along Kiara, and take Kovu with you"

She quickly turned around and ran out of the cave bringing Kovu along with her.

Simba quickly turned to his mate.

"Hey! Don't undermine me! I wasn't done with them!"

"Simba? What did you expect them to do? Ask you first?"

"Well I-"

"They are one remember? Rafiki preformed the ritual himself. It was up to them to decide when they were ready, not us."

"I'm just scared for her, she's too young for this!"

"That's not for us to decide Simba."

Simba inched his face closer to his mate's.

"And how isn't it! I am still king, and she is still my daughter!"

Nala did not flinch or move.

"You are still king? So what? You can't control her life Simba."

"I am the king; I can do whatever I want to!"

"You sound like your uncle..."

He froze where he was standing, his mouth hanging open in shock. He tried to reply but couldn't find the words. He collapsed to the ground and put a paw over his eyes.

"ooooooh..."

A simple moan was all he could muster; he was deeply ashamed of himself.

_She's right..._

She placed a paw on his back.

"I'm sorry Simba I didn't mean-"

"No you're right. _I'm_ sorry."

He sighed and removed his paw from his face.

"I'm just so scared for her, what if she doesn't know what she has gotten herself into, what if she isn't ready?"

"Well I suppose we're going to have to wait and see, help her however we can. Giving Kovu a stomping isn't going to fix anything; she was probably just as actively involved in this as he was."

Simba pushed himself to his feet.

"I need to talk to him about this"

"Then go talk to him but be gentle, it's probably stressful for him too"

Simba sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, we just need to talk"

Simba walked off out of the cave leaving Nala to only hope he wouldn't do anything rash.

Kiara nuzzled her cheek against her mates.

"I promise Kovu, he'll warm up to it, you've just gotta give him ti-"

"Kovu!"

Kiara jolted startled.

"Oh great"

Kovu was in no way happy to notice that Simba was approaching from afar.

"Round two"

Kovu rolled his eyes and turned to face the approaching father of his mate. Kiara braced herself for the conflict she was sure would ensue.

Simba could read the underlying anger on Kovu's face he approached.

"I just want to talk."

Kovu turned and took a few steps to the side, his eyes fixed on Simba.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way"

"I'm... sorry... for whatever you may have overheard"

Kovu paced angrily towards him

"Why must I overhear? We share everything, or have you forgotten? we are one!"

Simba held his tongue. Although he did want reprimand the young lion for his disrespect, he did not want to set into motion something dreadful he could not stop. In his pause he tried to think about how he would feel in the young lion's position.

"I understand the point you're trying to make... I'm sorry."

Kiara could feel the tension building. She could here it in her fathers voice.

Kovu grimaced.

"Somehow I doubt it."

"Kovu stop it!"

Kiara stepped in to try and prevent things from escalating. She walked over and sat next to her father.

"Thank you daddy."

Kovu's expression changed from irritation to a saddened awe. He felt betrayed. Kiara saw his face and knew what was going through his head.

"You're taking his side now?

She had to think quickly. Then she remembered what the lioness had said to them the night before. She walked over to her mate.

"Daddy can you give us a minute?"

"Sure"

Simba's face was firm but solemn as his daughter walked away from him, past Kovu.

"Com'on Kovu."

Kovu gave Simba a glare and turned to follow his mate. Kiara led the two of them out of earshot of Simba.

"I can't believe you're pulling me to the side like I'm some sort of cub!"

Kovu whispered loudly.

"Kovu, I pulled you to the side so we can discuss this, together, as one. You can talk first if you want too."

She nuzzled into his mane to try and calm him, if only a little, with affection. He began to say something but closed his mouth as she burrowed her muzzle into his chest. She spoke as he fell quiet.

"Please don't think I don't love you Kovu. I do so much."

His voice softened.

"I know"

Kovu rested his neck over hers and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. His attitude just really frustrates me. I mean he acts like he owns you.

"Well he is my father Kovu, you can't expect him to not be protective of me."

"I know but we're mated, it shouldn't be any of his business what we do together."

"I know and I'm with you on that. Just, please, talk to him. He's trying hard to be nice. Why don't you go on a walk with him like you guys do."

She could tell he was reluctant to follow her request.

"You two are usually so close."

He knew she was right, they were. Having no fatherly figure to look to, Kovu was drawn to Simba. They had bonded quite a bit, but there were conflicts between the two of them that would sometimes get ugly. In these times Kovu would be almost sure that he never liked Simba in the first place; his grudging and pride would blind him to that affection. The fighting was usually over where Kiara's loyalties first lie, with her father and king, or with her mate. The squabbling was usually left between the two of them as Kiara would rarely give a straight answer to such a heavy question. Despite these spats, Kovu and Simba remained close for the most part and were nearly inseparable in their good times.

Now however Kovu's spite was putting the thought of getting along, way out of mind. He remained silent.

"Kovu, please, just talk it out with him and then we can put this whole spat behind us."

He pressed himself further against her and took a deep breath.

"Ok. I'll talk to him."

He turned and walked back in the direction of the patiently waiting Lion, Kiara close behind.

"Done?"

Simba was speaking primarily to Kiara, expecting Kovu to either be aggressive or give him the silent treatment. Kiara however looked to Kovu to reply.

"Hey..."

Kovu spoke in a much calmer tone than Simba expected.

"Maybe we should take this on a walk..."

He motioned his head towards Kiara.

Simba smiled, getting his point.

"Alright then"

The two Lions turned and walked off, Kiara heading back to pride rock to let the two sort things out.

Kovu held his tongue for a while, Simba waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry... I guess I sort-of lost it there for a while..."

Simba gave him a supportive smile, and spoke to him in a warm sincere voice.

"I think we've both had our outbursts today. So, where are we walking to?"

Kovu let a small smile show, his affection for Simba seeping back into the forefront of his mind.

"I was thinking around the termite mounds."

"The outlands?"

Simba looked to Kovu surprised.

"Yeah, I... kinda wanted to see how home's been doing since I left."

Simba laughed warm heartedly

"Alright, just don't lead me into another ambush"

Kovu smiled. It filled him with joy that Simba was able to truly forgive and even laugh at the event that had caused such strife between the two of them.

"I'll try not too"

Kovu shot him a glare still smirking.

"But hey you never know, this could all be part of my great elaborate plan"

He chuckled.

Simba looked Kovu in the eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah... So then what's the goal of this master plan?"

Kovu's expression went blank.

"Uuuh... I dunno. Maybe I'll bring back the hyenas and usher in another golden age."

Simba's face became glazed with intrigue.

"I'm curious, what were you told about Scars 'golden age'"

"Probably no more than you'd expect, it was told to me that it was a time of glorious prosperity and equality; prosperity that could have lasted but was ruined by the lionesses' failure to hunt properly. It was undoubtedly their fault for over hunting and overindulging, or so it was told."

Simba sighed.

"Sounds about right, you don't believe that, do you?"

"Of course not. Nothing Scar said was ever true. The hyenas are scum, they don't deserve equality"

Simba could tell Kovu's arrogance was directed at pleasing him so he threw him a curveball.

"I think they deserve a level of equality"

He caught Kovu quite off guard.

"Well I uuuuh-"

Kovu's eyes shifted as he frantically searched for a reply.

Simba chuckled.

"Why don't you tell me what you really think instead of just telling me what I want to hear? What do YOU think Kovu?"

"I... really don't know what to think."

Kovu let his head sink.

"Between what I've been told in the past and what I'm being told now... I guess I sort of accept what you pride landers tell me as more true, but I've never really had a chance to develop any opinions for myself."

"Well"

Simba started off again.

"I think that they would deserve some sort of equality if they could be trusted, but from my experiences with them I'd say they're nothing but backstabbing scavengers."

Kovu looked over at Simba as they walked.

"Yeah, I guess it's too bad we can't hear their side of it."

"They tend to migrate to where the prey is easy; they used to live around the elephant graveyard because Scar kept them fed. I haven't seen one around here since he died."

There was a silence as the two continued to walk side by side reaching the outlands. Various termite mounds and animal bones were scattered around. Aside from that there was nothing to be seen but the vast empty desert.

"Well... Kovu, I guess I've been beating around the bush. I think you know what I really want to talk to you about"

Kovu turned his head off slightly to the side trying to avoid eye contact.

"Kiara..."

"...Riiight... so... Umm"

Simba's gaze fell to the ground as he tried to find the proper words and the right way to ask the questions. There was a brief thick silence that set in.

Kovu tried to alleviate the tension.

"Yeah..."

It was quite obviously just as awkward for Simba as it was for him.

"Do you... love her?"

Kovu jerked his head back around towards Simba.

"What kind of question is that?"

Simba flinched backwards ever so slightly.

"Right... bad question"

_"yeah..."_

Kovu muttered to himself quietly and turned his gaze forwards drooping his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just, she'll always be my little girl, I just want to keep her safe."

"Well don't you think I do too? She means everything to me."

"I know she does Kovu, I should really do a better job of trusting you. I'm just worried you've gotten her into something she can't handle."

Kovu lowered his head.

"Right..."

"Did you two... talk about it... first?"

His head hung lower, veering off to the side again.

"Sorta..."

Simba made no reply, but Kovu could still feel his eyes fixated on him; fixed on the back of his neck waiting for him to elaborate further.

"We both agreed that we were... ready"

He barely managed to choke out the last word, embarrassed. He felt Simba's silence patronizing him.

"I see, well-"

"Look."

Kovu turned around and sat down in front of Simba, locking eyes with him.

"I did what I did out of love."

Kovu stated his point firmly and fairly aggressively. He shook his head questioningly.

"Need I tell you anything else?"

Simba paused in front of Kovu who had blocked his path.

"I'm ready and I want to take care of her, and a cub."

A smile spread across Simba's face.

"That's all I needed to know"

Kovu kept his eyes fixed on Simba, nearly shaking from the tension.

Simba motioned with his head back the way they had come.

"Com'on. Let's head back. Nala should be organizing a hunting party soon."

Simba turned and set off in the opposite direction, Kovu quickly catching up beside him, feeling affectionate towards the large lion.

_He's so thick headed._

Though he was thick headed, he was so because he cared about his pride, and everyone in it, including Kovu himself. It was a mutual affection, they had become close family, Simba was something similar to an uncle to him, yet somewhat different. He hadn't grown up with him but to an extent he DID look up to him, and he certainly had a desire to bond with him. It was part of his desire to not only be accepted by his mate, but to be embraced by her family as well.

_Well between that and an uncaring cold father like Scar, I guess I__'__d rather her have a loving knucklehead like him..._

The rest of that day was peaceful, aside of course from the hunting. Prosperity in the Pridelands had left tensions low, and with this final conflict being solved, there was nothing but affinity to be felt throughout the pride.

-/-||-ll-||-\\-

And remember to review and help me become a better writer! thanks guys! hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 Wearing Out the Inner Cub P1

So here it is, long overdue, Chapter 3! Part 1… I hope I didn't over-revise it and ruin it. Though maybe it just seems drab cause I've been starring at it for far too long XD . Anyways enjoy!

-\\-||-ll-||-/-

Kovu let out a long yawn. He opened his eyes in a squint, letting the first rays of morning light enter and fill him with life. Blissful quiet… if only for a moment.

"Yeesh! Kid! what have you been eating!"

Kovu looked down to see Timone with his hands clasped around his nose. He smacked his chops sleepily.

"Oh you know, just meerkats."

He spat out the witty remark without putting in much effort. He was far too tired to come up with anything better or to realize that the sarcasm wasn't necessary or welcome.

Timone moved one hand from his nose and pointed his index finger at the dark lion.

"Crude me Compadré. And that stench is awful."

Kovu smiled at the meerkat smugly.

"If you don't like it, find somewhere else to sleep."

Timone pinched his nose with one hand and tried to fan the stench away with the other.

"Noted."

Kovu yawned again as Timone began walking away to join his companion Pumba. It took only a moment for the meerkat to spin back around and lock an intense stare on him.

"Two words!"

Timone raised his voice and yelled.

"BREATH! MINT!" He gestured wildly with his hands, punctuating both words.

The cranky meerkat turned back around and resumed his pace, tired and obviously perturbed.

A sly expression spread across Kovu's face as Timone marched away. He disinclined to let the meerkat have the last word, and he knew just how to get the meerkat's attention. He issued a challenge.

"... Snail slurping contest..."

Timone froze in his place just as Kovu knew he would. The meerkat turned and locked eyes with him.

"What did you say?"

Kovu's smug gaze was fixed intensely on Timone. He knew the words 'snail slurping' would get the meerkat's attention, so he boasted on in his cocky tone.

"You heard me. You, me, snails, whoever eats the most wins."

Timone crossed his arms, his expression filled with his own egotism.

"Well, well, well, I guess you've heard the stories then junior."

Kovu smirked.

"I might have."

Timone closed his eyes and raised his chin pretentiously.

"Weeell, then you should know that I am the reigning champion of such a competition."

Kovu's smirk grew wider. He knew for a fact that that wasn't true. The meerkat was only flattering himself with his own delusions.

"Oh really? That's not what I've heard."

"Completely undefea- wait what?"

Timone's eyes popped open, obviously thrown off by Kovu's unimpressed response. Pumba stepped into the conversation beside Timone pointing out Kovu's correction.

"He's right Timone, Simba's still reigning champion of snail slurping."

Kovu's eyes were crescented at the satisfaction he got from deflating the meerkat's ego.

"Are you sure you want to do this Timone? It didn't go so well last t-"

"Of course I am!"

Timone barked feistily over Pumba's attempt to provide advice.

Kovu sat and watched Timone point his fingers and shake his fists with amusement.

Finally the meerkat turned back towards him with fire in his eyes.

"Alright sunny boy" Timone shouted, "you're on! At noon! by the watering hole!"

"Ahmm" Kovu replied smugly, uttering a familiar phrase,

"I look forward to it"

He flicked his wrist at Timone and shooed him away.

Without so much as another word the meerkat turned and stomped off, his warthog companion close behind.

Kovu wasn't afraid of losing. If Simba could beat Timone at eating bugs, then he surely could. He was after all trained to be a survivalist by his mother, and that was beside the fact that he was ten times the meerkat's size. So of course he could eat more bugs than the meerkat could.

Kovu relaxed his posture as his opponent left him. He rested his head on his paws, pondering what to do until his _grand_ competition began.

"_What else is there to do?...__"_

He surveyed the rest of the den to consider his options. His eyes fell upon Kiara, lying peacefully on the other side of the den. He sighed happily, the tip of his tail gently batting the rocky cave floor. He could sit and watch her all day if she would allow him the opportunity, but his beloved mate would surely want more interaction from him if she noticed that she had his attention. Kiara had been sleeping over by her parents recently, not to avoid Kovu, but because her pregnancy had put a great amount of stress on Simba; He seemed to worry about it constantly.

The large golden lion did seem to make an effort to hide his concern, but did a rather poor job of doing so; he was constantly fretting and discussing the topic with his own mate Nala. Perhaps he assumed that no-one else was listening, but at times it was hard to believe that the whole pride couldn't hear him. Kiara being close-by, however, seemed to bring the great king a noticeable amount of peace, especially in the night hours when the pride slept.

Kovu had picked up on the fact that Simba must have been having nightmares of some sort, as he had seen Simba go off by himself in the mornings increasingly to meet with Rafiki. On one occasion, being nearby, he had even overheard the two of them discussing dreams and bad omens.

He wondered to himself though, "_What are the nightmares about?__"_

He had at first feared that there might have been spurs of distrust forming once again between the two of them, but as he observed Simba's nerve wracked behavior, he came to realize that such could not have been the case. Simba had in fact gotten evee closer to Kovu.

Kovu had thought of asking Simba about his dreams, but he feared what he might have learned, and he did not want to intrude upon Simba's personal space. One phrase, however, had begun to haunt him. Something Simba had said quite a while back.

…"'_What if she's too young?__'"…_

The utterance hadn't bothered him at first, it was something Kovu had overheard Simba say upon first learning of his daughter's pregnancy. It hadn't meant anything to him once he had settled the conflict with Simba; He had thought it mere exclamation made in the stress of the moment. Not until he started to think about it had it bothered him. The supposed problem didn't quite add up in his mind.

"…_Even if she couldn't handle a child herself, and even if I t__urned out to be a rotten father, why couldn't her parents help to raise the cub? It's not like they're going anywhere… It has to be something else…__"_

He continued to dwell on the matter even now.

"_The hell she's too young?... I almost don't want to know... Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe he didn't mean anything else by it. Maybe-__"_

"I can see you over there watching me Kovu."

He jerked from his thoughts. Even though her voice was soft, it was enough to attract his full attention.

She smiled at him.

He returned the joyful expression, perking up at the sound of her voice. "Oh?"

Her smile sharpened into a slight smirk. "Why don't you come over here and keep me company?"

Kovu stood silently and made his way over to his mate. He sat down and snuggled up next to her, speaking softly; just as softly as she had to him.

"Better?" He nudged his nose to hers; she in return nudged hers to his, the two mutually nuzzling.

"Better," she replied.

She was as beautiful as ever, and despite his growing worries, her plumpining belly still made his heart grow soft. Being in such a delicate state made Kiara all the more precious; she and the one inside of her. He would soon have another soul to hold close to him, another precious little life.

Kovu came to rest his head once again on his paws, his mate burrowing her face into his mane. He looked at her from the corner of his eye grunting lightly at the slight tugging of his mane.

"Getting comfortable there?"

She merely giggled at him and continued, swishing her tail slightly.

"Yep."

Despite the tugging of his hair, it felt good having her right up next him, wallering in his mane. It was after all, her silly antics and her innocent disposition that he had fallen in love with from the start, the innocent little daddy's girl. Even as a cub he had tried to feed her his bad boy attitude; she of course broke right through it and found something gentler in him. Being so innocent and carefree herself, Kiara had found something long suppressed within him; His inner cub. She showed him how to play and have fun, how to chase butterflies and watch the stars and in the process she had even stolen his heart. The honey colored lioness seemed to simply be blessed with the wonderful ability to find the good in anyone.

Her presence now and the reminiscent memories of the past, both helped to bring his mind away from the uncertain future and about what unexpected complications it could hold. For the time being it would just be him with his beloved mate, in the present, with all their beautiful memories together.

"I love you Kiara"

The two of them spoke softly to one another.

"I love you too Kovu"

Kovu couldn't help but smile at the nostalgia.

"Hey, do you remember when we first met?"

She smiled back at him warmly.

He could tell her memories of it were just as fond as his were.

"Am I supposed to be able to forget?"

"I guess not." Kovu laughed

"Remember how I tried to convince you that I was a loner? And that I took care of myself with no help?"

Kiara giggled at the mentioning of their initial encounter.

Kovu smirked at her.

"Daddy's little girl."

Following his teasing comment she lifted her head from his mane, and looked deep into his eyes. He turned his head fully towards her in curiosity.

"Maybe"

A very warm, very sincere smile spread across her face.

"But I'm your girl now."

She dotingly rested her neck over his in a gentle embrace.

Kovu felt a pleasant flutter in his chest; he closed his eyes contently, the tip of his tail slowly batting the floor as the same blissful smile covered _his_ face. All thoughts of worry left him in that moment; he was completely devoid of anything, but happiness.

\\-/

Simba made his way towards the cave as he returned from his morning duties. They were never quite so fun as his father Mufasa had always made them seem, with all the song and dance. He expected his family to be just waking as he walked into the den.

As he approached his usual place, he found two lions, his daughter and her mate, lying together in his sleeping spot. The two of them were whispering softly to one another, their voices gentle enough to allow _his_ mate Nala to sleep soundly only a few paces away. He presumed the whisperings between the two of them to be intimate so he took the opportunity to sneak up on them.

"Practicing being royalty?" Simba smiled; his sudden presence surprised the both of them. As a father he always had the playful urge to interrupt their private moments.

They both smiled back at the large golden lion.

"Kovu's just keeping me company daddy."

Simba's warm expression showed his joy at finding Kovu taking care of his precious daughter, just as he had always promised he would. He commonly observed how gentle Kovu was with her. Even when they were at odds he had never laid a paw on her unless it was one of loving support. Simba was truly happy with Kovu as his daughters mate, a position quite some time ago, he had thought he'd never be in.

"Kovu" Kiara called for her mate's attention; as he turned and looked to her she stood slowly to her feet and walked past the dark lion, giving him a light flick to the chin with her tail.

"Comon'," She spoke perkily. "Let's go out and get some fresh air."

Simba watched as his daughter slowly made her way up towards the mouth of the cave. His sights then shifted to Kovu who was just rising from his spot to go and follow her; a cheery warm smile covered the young lion's face.

"Kovu"

Kovu stopped and looked to Simba as he heard his name called, replying with a quiet and casual "Huh?"

"I noticed Pumba and Timone were out pretty early this morning."

Kovu's expression lit up and shifted nervously at the mention of the pair.

"Do you know anything about that? They usually sleep in a bit more."

"Uuaah"

Kovu smiled nervously.

"I may have challenged the meerkat to a bit of a competition."

Simba smiled and inquired futher, amused and curious.

"What kind of competition?"

An embarrassed expression crossed the normally pompous lion's face.

"Oh you know, eating bugs, I think"

Simba's amusement inside grew at the mention of bug eating. He smirked at the young lion.

"Oh, I see. Good luck with that Kovu you may need it."

The humor of the situation began to fade from Kovu's expression, a bit of worry seeping in.

"Well how hard could it be? It's just bugs right?"

Simba broke eye contact with Kovu and moved to lay down with his mate Nala before replying with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"You'll see soon enough. I'm just giving you a fair warning; I don't think you've got any idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Kovu's anxiety was now becoming audibly apparent.

"Didn't you say you beat Timone easily all those times though?"

"I did beat him, every time, but I never said he wasn't a worthy opponent. I certainly hope you've got the stomach for it Kovu."

Kovu was quiet for a moment.

"Right, well um, I'm gonna go catch up with Kiara then"

Simba gestured in approval, raising his eyebrows, his smile twitching, widening slightly. Kovu followed the familiar gesture and turned to run and catch up with his mate, who had already made her way out of the cave.

Upon his departure Simba turned his attention Nala who was just now waking. She yawned showing her sharp rows of carnivorous teeth.

"Good morning," Simba uttered to her gently turning his warm smile on his own groggy mate.

It took her a moment but she spoke gingerly. "It's good she's getting out of the den."

Nala stared out through the mouth of the cave, offering Simba no direct reply. Her eyes were heavy and she was noticeably drowsy, but pleasantly so. A smile sat upon her face as she looked out into the blue sky, and finished her thought.

"She needs to enjoy being active while she can still get around."

The two lions had been walking through The Pridelands for what was nearing the entire morning. The savanna was abnormally wet and fertile this season; tall, lush grass grew in abundance out from the grasslands. It challenged the dusty golden sand for it's turf, spreading into the typically drier areas. The watering hole was filled to the brim with fresh rain water. Most animals that called that particular portion of the savannah home were either drinking the fresh water, or grazing in the warm sun. Others, higher up the food chain, slept to preserve their strength until Dusk, when most of them would begin hunting.

The subtle scent of the lush grass wafted through the air, faint, but pleasant. The two lovers laid out on a small grassy hill out of the rest of the world's sight. The silence was soothing; not having to please anyone, not expected to do anything, there was just the soft sound of tall grass rustling.

Kovu, who laid on his back, was especially enjoying the stress free environment. It was just him and his mate right beside him. The warmth of the rising sun relaxed him and it's bright rays coerced him into closing his eyes. He did not realize he had fallen asleep until he felt something tickle his nose.

With that sensation his eyes popped open; on his nose was a butterfly. The wings of the small creature spread and folded slowly, revealing the colorful pattern that covered it. He watched and allowed the small insect rest on his nose until it began itching. He then batted at the butterfly softly with his paw, and watched as the elegant little bug took flight from him and fluttered away.

Something then drove him, in that relaxed environment, to spring to his feet and make chase of the small insect. He kicked up a cloud dust and he took off after the butterfly down the hill. He laughed carefree. He felt like a cub again!

Some time ago, he would have been ashamed of such a feeling; he would have considered it weak. But now, it was different, it was liberating, it was worth embracing.

He sprang onto his hind legs as he caught up with the butterfly, and swatted at it with his front paws. The butterfly evaded both his powerful blows, and continued to flutter it's wings without a care; it did not seem particularly perturbed by his presence.

As soon as his paws hit the ground he was off again after the bug. It hadn't gotten far from him so he was quickly upon it once again. As he caught it the butterfly shifted in it's course and flew upwards higher into the sky. Kovu quickly leaped back onto his hind legs and slapped his paws together around the butterfly, trying to grasp it, but his footing twisted and he fell back down into the grass, laughing as he landed on his back. His lunge had been just short of the delicate creature. He watched it as it flew up and away into the sky, flapping it's colorful wings.

Kovu looked down as he heard the sound of clumsily loud paws thumping against the ground. Knowing what was coming, he looked between his two sprawled out hind legs to see his mate crossing the crest of a hill, running towards him.

She giggled at him with delightful warmth as she approached. "Having fun?"

"Yeah." He said giving her a smile.

A second butterfly then flew over Kovu's head; his attention quickly fixed on it.

"Care to join me?" He spoke to her distracted by the bug, batting at it with his paw.

"Of course"

She smiled; Kovu was preoccupied playing with the small bug that fluttered in and out of his reach.

Kiara laid down beside him and rolled over on her back, the curvature of her plump belly becoming even more apparent. Kovu continued to play with the delicate insect, further comforted by her warmth beside him. He pawed and pawed at it, as if he was only a little cub, until finally it flew up and away, just as the first one had. He watched it flutter away, not breaking his gaze until it was lost from sight.

Kiara's warmth now pleaded for his attention, so he turned his head to face her. Her eyes were closed, only winking open. The warm sun was lulling her to sleep just as it had him. He carefully woke her from her daze, gently placing his paw on her belly. Her eyes opened and she became alert once more, turning her attention to him.

"Hey, what do think he'll look like?" Kovu asked her as he removed is paw from her belly and rolled onto his side to face her. She giggled softly at his question.

"What makes you so sure it's a he?"

"Well I... didn't mean it couldn't be a girl."

She smiled at him teasingly.

Kovu frowned in response.

"Why do you always patronize me?"

"No reason..."

Her voice dropped to a lower more sincere tone, her eyes widening apologetically as she rolled onto her side.

"...I'm… sorry."

Kovu could see the sincerity in her expression, but before he could accept her apology with mere words, she pressed her nose up against his and her lips followed soon after. He closed his eyes in the warmth of the moment and enjoyed the kiss. Kiara was drawing closer and closer to giving birth, but it did nothing to put a damper on their romance. Their lips separated with their noses rubbing gently together.

Kovu opened his eyes just in time to see hers open, and in that moment his gaze became fixed on her. He looked deep into her eyes as she gave him a dazed look right back. To him, her beauty still radiated as strong as it had the day they had fallen in love. Even now as she grew swollen and plump, she was still wonderfully beautiful. He felt as if he could lie there in the lush green grass with her forever. Slowly his eyes began closing shut, as he rested once again in the warm sun.

Something suddenly blocked the sun from his face.

"You!"

Kovu jerked, Kiara letting out a small squeaking gasp. The strong voice came quickly and in conjunction with the sudden shadow, startling the two of them. They both opened their eyes and looked up to see Timone standing over Kovu.

He spoke in a sinister tone.

"I've gotta bone to pick with you."

Kovu suddenly and reluctantly remembered the appointment he had made with the meerkat that morning. His interest in the ordeal was long gone, but he wasn't going to back down to Timone.

"You guys got the stuff?" Kovu asked hoping by some miracle the meerkat what say 'no' and walk away.

Timone however crossed his arms expectantly. "Yeah, by the watering hole, like we discussed."

He thought back to what Simba had told him before he had left the cave; it made him somewhat nervous, now that the challenge was soon approaching.

_It can't be as bad as he made sound_, he reassured himself.

Kiara gave Kovu a confused look but he replied before she could ask.

"It's a long story."

"Actually it's quite simple," Kiara looked to Timone as he interjected, placing his fists against his hips.

"He challenged me, and now he's going down."

She looked back over to Kovu.

"What did you challenge him to?" Kiara questioned Kovu curiously, but Timone answered for him, a sliver of pride in his voice.

"Snail slurping."

Kiara's voice was suddenly filled with laughter.

"You challenged him to eating bugs?"

"Well I..." Kovu responded embarrassed, "...yeah."

It hadn't seemed like such a silly idea until then.

She giggled on.

"I think you've been listening to too many of Daddy's stories Kovu."

Her voice sobered from the laughter, but her amused tone remained.

"I don't think it's as easy as he made it sound."

"Yeah..." Kovu glanced at Timone who still had his fists on his hips, eyeing him back.

"...I've been starting to get that vibe since this morning."

He looked back to his mate, waiting for her to make something of the situation but she simply gave him an amused smile. "Well um… good luck!"

Kovu sighed lethargically, not wanting to move from his spot.

Timone spoke with pride and nudged his head with his scrawny elbow.

"You're not chickening out already are ya?"

It took Kovu moment to even budge, but he looked back and forth between Kiara and Timone.

Timone continued to hit Kovu with his elbow and tease him.

"Heh? Heeeh?"

Kovu, finally fed up with Timone's taunting, stood swiftly to his feet, dwarfing the meerkat. He smirked with a glimmer of confidence in his eye.

"Nobody's chickening out of anything."

Timone kept his eye contact "Aaaah, good sportsmanship." Timone gingery pointed his finger to Kovu. "But ya still gotta play the game."

He turned and waved Kovu to follow him and set off at leisurely pace.

"Kovu!" Kovu hesitantly started off behind Timone but paused as Kiara called his name.

He took a step to the side and looked to her over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

She carefully rolled herself onto her feet and stood; she slowly made her way over to him.

"Hold on, why don't I come with you"

Kovu looked at her surprised as she smiled. He turned his whole body to face her as she approached.

"I thought eating bugs grossed you out?"

"Well I gotta cheer on my big hunk don't I?"

He smiled as she refered to him so intimately.

"Ok… I guess so."

His smile widened.

Timone's voice boomed back at the two of them impatiently.

"Are you comin or what!"

Kiara giggled as the meerkat yelled, and then looked to Kovu. "Comon let's go, don't wanna keep our friend there waiting." She spoke to her mate with amusement in her voice, and quickly set off in the direction of the feisty meerkat, Kovu turning and following close behind.

It was time to face the music, and a challenge he was just starting to realize would not be so easy.

-/-||-ll-||-\\-

And that's a wrap… for now. I'll see to it part 2 rolls out MUCH faster than this did, I guess I learned that life always throws hurdles your way, so the lesson learned is don't wait until it's absolutely convenient to write. Just write. I was gonna give you a bit more in part one but this makes a better cliff hanger and I didn't want to wait even longer to post, you guys deserve a treat.

Please review, I want to know how this chapter compares to the other two.


End file.
